In today's cellular phone industry, there are a variety of cellular phone makers and service providers, as well as many thousands of dealers who sell cell phones and service plans. Conventionally, when dealers activate or port a cell phone for a customer they receive a commission from the applicable service provider. It would be desirable in the art to have a web-based portal that permits dealers to selectively activate cell phones and subscriber identity module (SIM) cards, to calculate commissions earned for activations on a real-time basis, to obtain immediate payment of commissions earned, and to manage and report on the inventory of cell phones and SIMS.